This new chrysanthemum was discovered by me in November 1976 in a field of the variety "Spirit" (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 3,813) being grown in greenhouse at West Chicago, Ill., in connection with breeding efforts carried on with the object of developing new and improved chrysanthemum varieties for the commercial market. Because of the novel characteristics of this sport, it was reproduced by me by means of cuttings and subsequent propagation of this new plant by vegetative cuttings has shown its novel features to hold true from generation to generation and to appear to be firmly fixed. Propagation of this new variety on a commercial scale is now being done at Cortez, Fla., and at West Chicago, Ill.